Dragon Trigger
Dragon Trigger Tapping deeper into the power of your draconic blood gives you a temporary boost for battle. Effect: Despite being a successful blend of two races, the blood within an Alvitiir's body still conflicts. In their 'relaxed'/'normal' states they predominately resemble the Fey. However, when battle or a great need arises, they blood of the dragon forcefully assumes dominance. They enter a 'wild'/'awakened' state that greatly enhances all of their natural and magic attributes. This is a forceful change, until great control is obtained through training and experience. It is also harmful to the body until it becomes more durable through natural toughening. *''LVL1:'' Upon entering an encounter, you must make an Ability Check (will/fortitude) against a DC16. If the check succeeds you enter a heightened combat mode that grants you +1 bonus to all ability scores, +1 on will/fortitude saving throws, and +1d6 per two levels of temporary hit points for the duration of the encounter. If the check fails, you are rendered unconscious and take a -5 penalty to all defenses for the duration of the encounter. The ability naturally deactivates after the encounter and you become fatigued for 1d6 hours afterwards, taking -1 penalty to all ability scores. Can be reduced by one hour by taking a short rest, only once per fatigue time. *''LVL4:'' You have the opportunity to recover from a failed check after 1d6 rounds by performing another check against the same DC. If you succeed you regain consciousness but remain dazed for 1d6 rounds and cannot access the Trigger. Fatigue penalties apply. Your unarmed melee attacks now carry an additional 1d8 + Dexterity modifier radiant fire damage. *''LVL8:'' DC is reduced to 15. Combat bonuses are now +2 Strength and Dexterity, +1 to all remaining scores, +3 on will/fortitude saves, +1 attack bonus per two levels, and +1d6 per two levels of temporary hit points. If check is failed you are unconscious for 1d6 rounds at which point a second save can be made. If saved you remain dazed for 1d6 rounds and cannot access the Trigger. Fatigue scores are now -2 penalty to all abilities. *''LVL14:'' The Trigger becomes a voluntary action and can be performed at will. It still requires a DC15 skill check and you are dazed for 1d6 rounds from a failed throw. You can try only once more during the encounter after 1d6 rounds after a daze period to activate. Combat bonuses are +4 Strength and Dexterity, +2 to ability scores, +5 on will/fortitude saves, +2 attack bonus per two levels, and +1d6 per two levels of temporary hit points. Fatigue penalties apply. Your unarmed melee attacks now carry an additional 1d10 + Dexterity modifier of radiant fire damage. *''LVL18:'' You overcome your weakness and tame your blood. The Trigger is voluntary, no check is required to activate, and can now be activated outside of battle. If the Trigger is ended prematurely during an encounter, you are dazed for 1d6 rounds before you can activate the ability again. Fatigue penalties are reduced to -1 and duration remains the same. *''LVL24:'' Mastery is yours. The Trigger is a voluntary action without a necessary check to activate and you no longer feel fatigue when the ability deactivates. Combat bonuses are +6 Strength and Dexterity, +3 ability scores, +7 on will/fortitude saves, +4 attack bonus per two levels, and +1d6 per two levels of hit points. Your unarmed melee attacks now carry an additional 1d10 + Dexterity modifier of radiant fire damage and you shift the target 2 squares. *''LVL28:'' It only keeps getting better. Combat bonuses increase to +10 Strength and Dexterity, +5 ability scores, +9 on will/fortitude saves, +5 attack bonus per two levels, and +1d6 per two levels of hit points.